Ancient Power
by levelxtremedude
Summary: They thought it was myth, a legend, a story that parents tell their children if they misbehave, they were wrong...it was real and it's going to turn the ninja world upside down, this force of nature will be unleashed and nothing is going to stand in the way once it get released.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto and Godzilla and other related content belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toho Studio or Legendary Studios, any plot outside of content of the anime or OC's belong to me**

* * *

 **Prologue: Ancient Power resurfaced **

Beneath the world's oceans lie rugged mountains, active volcanoes, vast plateaus and almost bottomless trenches. The deepest ocean trenches could easily swallow up the tallest mountains on land. Around most continents are shallow seas that cover gently sloping areas called continental shelves. These reach depths of about 650 feet. The continental shelves end at the steeper continental slopes, which lead down to the deepest parts of the ocean.

Beyond the continental slope is the abyss. The abyss contains plains, long mountains ranges called ocean ridges, isolated mountains called seamounts, and ocean trenches which are the deepest parts of the oceans. In the centers of some ocean ridges are long rift valleys, where Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are common. Some volcanoes that rise from the ridges appear above the surface as islands.

Other mountain ranges are made up of extinct volcanoes. Some seamounts, called guyots, are extinct volcanoes with flat tops were bubbling in excitement, though one certain mountain began to move forwards from the depths of the sea.

Something awoken, the creature sensed some sort of disturbance it felt eerily familiar yet it couldn't be certain. An investigation was required to find the source of the strange phenomenon, there was something in the air that reminded him of that thing centuries ago.

If that thing was back there was one thing that it was going to do put it out of it's misery if that's it'll do and this time there will be nothing left to stop him from finishing the job no one thing was going to stand in the way with the restoration of balance.

* * *

 _1 miles away from the coastline of Fire country_

Near the coastline of The Land of Fire Country a fishing boat was out in the ocean with its fisherman trying to catch food to provide for their families. It was a hard job but it was the only lifestyle they knew that and selling them to clients for profit.

There was about five fishermen on the Bekabune each with a fishing line with a bell attached to the tip out to sea waiting to have a bite. The fishermen ages ranged from young about 8 to at least 40 years of age, it was a calm afternoon that was leading itself to the night. They were resting their eyes so to speak and when I mean they I meant the adults who were snoring waiting for the bells to ring.

The young lad who was dignity waiting for the bell to start ringing had a face of determination, yet his face of determination paid off as he saw the line being tugged in the particular area facing, ecstatic as he was they boy reached over to his father.

"Papa, papa! Wake I got something on the line!" The boy was beaming with pride, the man who was his father abruptly awoke from the sound of his son.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes the man quickly moved towards the line grabbing trying to real in the fish. Pulling on it the ling struggled as the fight ensued, it was a few moments before the line went slack, the father gleamed with happiness, a fish to eat tonight, once he pulled the line towards the boat but he stopped.

The boy looked confused as he his father just stopped reaching down for the catch, he could have sworn he heard something like rushing water in the distance. He looked up to find a massive dark object coming straight towards them, the boy looked at his father than in the direction as it came at an alarming rate.

The two opened their mouths to scream but it caught in their throats when the boat toppled by the wave the landmass provided. The five fishermen floated to the surface in time to spit the salt water out of their mouths to watch something that will be forever be ingrained in their memories until the day they die.

Out from the ocean and rising to full height a good 100 or so meters standing on two hind legs, the beast was enormous they saw in great awe that the creature had charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-black jagged dorsal plates. It roared a deafen sound that made them cover their ears from bleeding out.

They watched as it made its way towards land, they could only pray hoping whoever comes into contact with this beast will not savor it's wrath.

* * *

 _Konoha _

People were in streets panicking as the Genin was herding them to the safety zones. The Kyūbi was attacking Konoha it swung it on of its powerful tail into one of the skyscraper crushing with little effort; using its powerful roar it flatten many building that were caught in its blast reducing it too mere rubble.

It roared through the night sky as continued its rampage and in less than half hour the massive beast already destroyed later already two thirds of the city and its outlying lands.

Ninja from Chuunin, Jounin, and specialJounin were called in order to stop the titan from destroying more of their precious village as well helped the evacuation of many towards safety. Medical-nin were very thinned out from taking care of the wounded to the elderly, even taking care one of their comrades as the Kyūbi destroyed more of their home.

The Sandaime was wearing a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. He and a group of 10 ninjas watched from afar, as the Kyūbi destroyed everything in its path.

He very disturbed that many lives would be lost tonight and he could not stand it, "Prepare to move out men and to engage the Kyūbi!"

"Right!" they shouted in unison

"Alright, let's move!"

"Yes sir!"

It was a long fierce battle between the forces of Konoha against this titan of destruction, clans from all over the village came to support the former leader of the Hidden Leaf. Leaders from different clans came to assist in battle Choza from Akimichi Clan, Tsume from the Inuzuka Clan with her pack of ninja and their dogs, and Inoichi from the Yamanaka clan.

Choza using a super expansion jutsu going in head on collision with the fox whom almost bit his head off mind you, luckily the redhead managed throw the damn beast off balance making it skid towards another part of town where the Third managed to land a few hits with his oversized stick.

It was then followed up with the Inuzuka famous Fang over Fang as all the members combined into one super giant Fang over Fang, unfortunately it wasn't enough to make the fox fatigue of battle, it just made the fox even angrier than before when it originally got to the village hidden in the leafs.

The fox grabbing nearby rubble chucked at the forces causing them to disperse and regather in another building. One of the leaf ninjas was dismayed; "Even after all of that it still won't let up."

"We cannot give up hope, continue to fight for the sake of protecting the village, think about our future generation! We cannot let the will of the fire burn out this night!" The retired man said.

A messenger came, "A message from Shikaku! He's almost ready with the operation."

"Good don't let up the attack until he is ready!" The old man said

"Yes Sir!"

"Sarutobi!" A man called out from the distance

The third turned to face none other the head of Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha with his wife Mikoto and what appears to be their eldest son battered and bruised with a small bundle in his arms. The look of fear didn't pass by the older man in fact Fugaku and his wife were pale as ghost as if they see one themselves.

"Fugaku! Where in the blazes were you and where are the rest of the Uchiha clan?"

Panting the usual stoic man was trembling and panting, "My clan is ensuring that the village civilians live through this crisis and are helping people evacuate the surrounding area and not to engage the nine tails as you ordered."

"What!" Sarutobi was furious, "I've gave no such order! I..."

 **THHHHHHHOOOOMMMMMM**

The ninjas jumped when the sound of powerful thud was heard, Fugaku paled again before saying, "This is another reason why we're here. This reptile destroyed half the Uchiha District coming from the river bank when it emerged from the water along with a few other buildings from different districts as we tried to slow this thing down."

The others turned to see a leg but not just the leg their eyes continued to go the scaly beast hind The Third could only gawk with others as he viewed something monstrous coming to view that even the Nine Tails snarled in rage, " **GROOOAAARR"**

The beast that entered the village snarled before unleashing an earth quaking, **"RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"**

Every single ninja that was in the area had to cover their ears from the sheer strength of that roar, some who were fortunate to stand at least those who could keep their balance ears bled out or had ringing in their ears.

Slowly the former Hokage unclasped his ears, "What kind of beast is this? Why hasn't any of the other nations reporting sighting such a creature?"

Before anyone could reply the nine tails quickly dashed full speed ahead towards the giant lizard like creature.

"Lookout!"

Without warning a giant tail quickly snapped around hitting the fox square across the face sending it tumbling over more buildings before it regained composure skidding to a halt as it dugs it nails within the ground.

Shaking it to get it head back straight the fox roared again ensuing a challenge for the reptile, the challenge was met with another mighty earth shaking roar.

The third could feel sweat pouring down his brow, as the monsters engaged in combat, destroying more buildings as the two began to swipe at one another with their vicious claws trying to draw out from another.

"Stay on guard despite that reptilian monster is fighting the Kyūbi at the moment we won't know its true intention after this so stay on guard for anything that can happen and prepare for the worst." The third said, he received affirmatives from the surrounding shinobi force.

Without wasting time the creature marched forward to meet head on the fox. Soon the two massive larger than life beast began to fight. In bright light their current leader Minato Namikaze appeared with battle wounds it was apparent that he was in a struggle with someone.

"What is going on here?"

"We been busy fighting back the nine tails and suddenly this creature appears out of the Uchiha district to here." Hiruzen said with bo-staff ready in his hand, "As you can see these titans are fighting it out."

They watched as Nine tails knocked over the huge beast with its teeth nabbing the neck of the reptile who screeched in pain, blood flowed from his neck as the beast bit into the shoulder of the Kyūbi, it howled in pain as it let go of the neck trying to claw at out its eye.

"Well I am not going to sit by and watch my village get destroyed." Minato was about to leap towards the two raging beast when a feminine grip grabbed by the shoulders, the blonde turned towards Mikoto holding her second born son.

"How is Kushina and the baby?" Mikoto was worried about her friend and not mention her godson.

"Their safe away from this mess."

"Please take me to them."

"I-I cannot…"

"Please…Yondaime I must know how are they… " Mikoto had to know the desperation in her voice killed Minato and he relented

"Fine but I have to blindfold you for the moment I don't want people coming up to the secret location whenever they please." Quickly he used her headband as blindfold putting it on her eyes soon in a flash he was gone and the next he was back.

"Alright I'm going to finish once and for all." And in another flash he was gone.

* * *

 **LXD: Welcome to the first Godzilla and Naruto Crossover. I am taking precious time away from my studies to bring you this. I will admit I am a Godzilla fan but I am more of Kiryu fan more and yes I've seen the new movie the second opening night and I loved it. Now to clear the air because I don't know what type of reviews are coming, first and foremost I will be using Legendary Pictures Godzilla with a hint of abilities from Toho's that's number one because there is too many version of this guy in Toho and I refuse to pick one. Number two will you see Kaiju's in this fanfiction? You will have to wait and see. Number 3 Is Naruto going to have both Godzilla and Kyūbi sealed within him. No spoiling. There is a poll on profile so check that after you read this, vote leave your comments, questions and concerns. And I will see you on the next chapter.**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Godzilla with related content belong to their respective owners Kishimoto and Toho/ Legendary Pictures. OC's and Plot belong to me**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Aftermath **

Two weeks passed when the attack happened, it was unbelievable battle between the two forces, The Kyūbi, and the behemoth reptile like creature. Though Hiruzen didn't dare intervene in the fight for the sole reason as he with a small squad of Ninja leaf were trying to catch up with the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. As he heard briefly from the Mikoto Uchiha in great awe as the lizard in great timing swung his tail successfully pounding the Nine Tails over the head into the ground when it decided to take it's fury out on both ninjas for trying to seal it again within the infant after that Mikoto lost conscious after debris hit her squarely in the face while trying to protect her baby.

It was a stroke of luck that Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and both children were still breathing after that however it did come with a price, after coming to the location that Minato was in; Hiruzen noticed the seal on his stomach which confirmed his worst fear, Minato used the Shiki Fūjin. He died leaving behind his wife, child and his will regarding that his son be viewed as a hero taking the ultimate burden of being the jailor of the Kitsune. However, the villagers were still in the dark about how the Yondaime defeated the Nine Tails soon that will have to be revealed.

Taking his pipe out of his mouth as he read through another document he sighed sadly, Konoha lost many valuable lives yet the one thing they couldn't recover was the loss of their Yondaime Hokage. No longer can they count on one man to turn the tide of battle if they wanted to, no longer can they look up to someone for hope even the bleakest of circumstance. That hope was gone the moment the blonde used that Justu. However, there was still something bothering him even after 15 days, where in the blazes did that overgrown reptile go? There was no way a creature of that size would just disappear into thin air like that unless it was a guardian beast of some sort sent by Kami himself there was no chance in the world a creature could move that fast and that night proved that lizard was a slow mover.

'The Professor' as he was dubbed turned in his chair to see a slow reconstructed village coming back to life, he pondered out loud, "Even Kushina said that she lost consciousness after that damn fox was sealed inside her child. Most unpleasant…" he turned to see a pile of overflowing paper work, "Even more troublesome…I swear Minato died only to escape this torment." Yes it was every Kage's worst nightmare paperwork.

"You know if you think too hard you might give yourself a migraine with all this stress that's been going around. Besides isn't about time you retired due to old age…" Hiruzen knew that smug voice of his old former student'

"I maybe old Jiraiya but I not obsolete to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"You wound me sensei, can't a former student visit." He said climbing inside of the room from the window

"Not when the paperwork is on a new high and I have to oversee everything." He sighed turning to the crib next to his desk that held the newly 15 day old Naruto Uzumaki, "Unless you Jiraiya want to help an _'old man'_ with paperwork…"

The white haired Sannin paled then he pointed an accusing finger at his old teacher, "You are not persuading me to do that tortuous crap load of work! I did it once for Minato…" Then anime tears began to fall from the face of the Sannin with his shaking fist, "I…couldn't even…get research done that day…*Sobs*…it was horror"

Hiruzen deadpanned, "You must have done something pretty stupid if Minato asked (forced) you to do paper for a day."

The Sannin regained composure rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Weeelll…I don't want to talk about it…but it had something to with Kushina….in the bathroom"

The pipe clattered on the floor as the old man shushined over grabbing the white haired man by the red vest shaking him violently, "You…didn't….please tell you didn't!"

"Heh…you could say it was accident." But in the back of his mind _'Totally worth the beatdown.'_

"How are you still alive?" There was murder in Hiruzen eyes Before the other man could reply a murderous intent was felt that made the atmosphere drop 30 degrees as they heard a murderous roar;

"JIJI GIVE ME BACK MY NARUTO-KUN!"

The hinges of the door broke as the both men feared for their lives, there stood at the doorway was Kushina her hair wildly lashing out around frantically the nine tails foxes tails, her posture was one of a deranged person ready to strike at someone and those eyes, both men let a shudder run down their spine.

 _'Scary woman…'_ They both thought

Hiruzen let go of his pupil before addressing the woman in front of him, "Kushina shouldn't you be in hospital recovering? I made sure that Tsunade would be your personal doctor to keep an eye on you, after all you look exhausted especially after the."

She sneered at the older man, "I would be relaxing if I had my son was next to me however I find out that he was taken by you! Why? You have no right to take him from the hospital or from me."

"I assure you Kushina it had to be done, when you were out cold I found out that from one of my ANBU that some of medics tried to kill Naruto while you slept so I had him brought here to my office where it would be the safest."

Kushina was deathly silent until "THEY TRIED TO KILL MY SON! I'LL MURDER THOSE DOCOTORS AND NURSES IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I'LL CASTRATE EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THEM THEN TEAR THEM TO PIECES IF I HAVE TO!"

* * *

In every Konoha hospital a silent dread came over them, each nurse and doctor had to glance over their shoulders to make sure that they were not being watched.

* * *

A hand clamped onto her shoulders the redhead turned to see a blonde, "Kushina calm down, this stress is clearly not helping with your recovery. I thought I ordered you to stay in bed until you were fully recovered not start thrashing about."

The red head turned with fire in her eyes making the Senju wince yet she held her ground, Tsunade spoke before she could "I know how you feel Kushina I really do and if that was my son's life be threaten I would raze those hospitals from top to bottom just to keep him safe but he's not. Besides if these idiot villagers cannot tell the difference between a jinchūriki and a helpless baby than that's their problem."

The redhead gritted her teeth, clenched her fist until it was white "Do these villagers have no faith in Minato sealing? He and I are master sealers and if anything thing they should be thanking…no…better yet bowing down to Naruto; kissing his feet for being the jailer of that damned fox! Minato wouldn't sacrifice any other children knowing what would happen to them."

She saw the little crib and her eyes soften, she went to her son lifting him up as gently as she could since he was still sleeping. She held him in her arms stroking his whiskered cheeks softly, the baby boy snuggled closer to the warmth giving a small coo.

"Hey let me see my godson I haven't been around lately too greet him properly." Jiraiya said coming into full view of the baby, "My kami he looks exactly like a mini Minato! He'll definitely be a ladies killer when he grows older. I can see it now…OW!"

"You are not going to corrupt my little Naruto-kun for you stupid research you hentai!" Kushina bashed her fist in his head, "You keep your erotic books away from him because if I find out my son has them…you're going to find your books as my cooking fuel along with your research!"

Jiraiya shuddered as the threat hung.

* * *

The entire male population of world held onto their books and one in particular with gravity defiant hair held onto his for dear life.

"I must…protect…my reading." He whimpered

* * *

While Tsunade and Kushina give the old perverted Sannin a piece of their minds Sarutobi cannot help but wonder about the giant reptilian creature.

 _'Hmm…I cannot help but feel that this will not be the last we see of that creature whatever it was.'_ Taking a puff of his pipe he blew out smoke, _'If such a creature surely does exist than it must of some documentation lying about in the archives of the scrolls of when Hashirama-sensei was around I will have to dig deep into this situation to make such knowledge is kept under wraps.'_

* * *

Konoha Hospital

Mikoto let a small groan escape her lips as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding area, she looked to her right to see her husband in a chair, arms folded across his chest snoring lightly. She then faced the other direction to see a crib.

Weakly she lifted her head just a bit to see her second born child sleeping peacefully sucking on their thumb, she smiled lightly. She then proceeded to shift into a more comfortable sitting position, the raven haired woman let a sigh of relief placing a hand on her bandage head.

"Ohayō Kaasan I brought you food from the compound straight from Obasan Uruchi kitchen. I asked one of the nurses if I could prepare the meal for you and agreed."

Her face was filled with a light smile when she saw her older son coming with a tray of food consisting of white rice, natto and vegetable soup.

"Ohayō and arigatou Itachi-kun."

He placed the tray on her lap as the smell of the food assaulted her sense of smell it made her mouth water a little with a hint of nostalgia sending back when she was young girl visiting her relatives, yes Uruchi was a great cook.

Mikoto dug in eating lightly wanting to make light conversation with her son, "Tell me Itachi how goes the repair to the district?"

"Well half the district is gone, our house is still intact and well it is a miracle that none died that night but they are injured."

"I see it is good to hear that our family is still alive despite the circumstance of our district being destroyed." The older Uchiha took a bite of natto "How are you feeling my osanago?"

"I am feeling much better that night, my ears have stopped ringing since four days ago. Otōsan doesn't show it but he was really worried about you Kaachan. Though I cannot say the same for Sasuke." Itachi said regretfully

Mikoto froze a moment looking her son square in the eye placing the bowl of soup down on her tray, "What do you mean Itachi? What is wrong with Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi explained to his mother when she was out cold for the last two weeks he was taking care of Sasuke, feeding, changing and even burping the young child. However, what was strange when a plate fell on the ground the younger sibling didn't even flinch or cry. At first Itachi thought it was no big deal then he started to notice that any loud noise the young Uchiha didn't react to anything; he even called out the child name, shouting, yelling the child didn't not respond.

Mikoto facial expression was in shock little Sasuke not responding to noise, _'How can this be unless…'_

It hit home as she came to a realization; the night that Kyūbi no Yōko attacked that reptile sent a loud earthshaking roar that all the forces had to cover their ears from bleeding out. Mikoto remembered that she tried to cover her ears and Itachi had Sasuke…oh no…Itachi ear were ringing for days and with the small bundle in his arms he couldn't cover the ears of his younger sibling thus making the small baby deaf.

"Itachi I fear that without hearing we will have to find a new way of teaching your sibling clan secrets…"

"That will come in time Mikoto not now we have other problems to deal with." Fugaku said his eyes bore a neutral expression but his eyes were saying different, "It's good to see that are recovering tsuma (wife), now if you'll excuse me I do believe that there is a meeting taking place within the hour with the council."

* * *

 **LXD: Chapter 1 I wanted to write more but I got to update and college along with work has not been nice to me in the slightest. I have been writing whenever I can but I have to focus on my studies first before fanficition. Anyway not too much going so I'll leave you with this filler however there is a poll on my profile so check that out and let's see if we can have 50 votes. To the others who are waiting for me to update my spider-man story I apologize for the wait but as I said college is not being nice. Comment, rate subscribe**

 **Ps: To Matthew(guest) Obviously this is not the first Naruto crossover with Godzilla I don't appreciate you or anyone insulting me or calling me brainless and you knew what I meant when I said this is the first crossover that I am doing so I removed your comment because it was unnecessary. If you are going to be like that don't comment at all.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed and favored the story till the next chapter**


End file.
